Alaude Hasegawa's Fighting Style/Taijutsu
Taijutsu is a method of using the body for self defence. Before there was Aikido, Judo, Karate etc, many believe there was the art of Taijutsu. Actually, Taijutsu is the collective name for any martial art that relies on body dynamics. In some lines of aikido the word taijutsu denotes all aikido work without weapons. Taijutsu is a martial art which may include strikes, kicks, joint locks, throws and many of the techniques found in the above mentioned (Aikido, Judo, Karate, etc), it depends on the particular ryuha. While most of its aspects appear external, the dedicated student will find many internal aspects as well. Stylings of Taijutsu: *'Taijutsu' (Unarmed self-protection) **Junan Taiso (Body Conditioning) **Taihenjutsu (Body movement) ***Ukemi (Breakfalls) ***Kaiten (Rolling) ***Tobi (Leaping) **Dakentaijutsu (Striking Methods) ***Koppojutsu (Bone attacks) ***Koshijutsu (Muscle attcks) **Jutaijutsu (Grappling methods) ***Nage (Throws) ***Hajutsu (Escapes) ***Gyakuwaza (Locks and controls) ***Shimewaza (Chokes) A Taijutsu ryuha may contain anywhere between just one category to all categories of the list above and more. Attacks Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock) Alaude first opens the sixth Celestial Gate (Hachimon Tonkō: Dairoku: Keimon: Kai, "Eight Gates Release: Number Six: View Gate: Open"), which gives him access to an enormous amount of power. Using this tremendous burst of power and speed, he will approach his opponent in a distinctive "crane" stance. When near enough, he will kick his opponent and launch them into the air. He will then strike them multiple times, causing the distinctive peacock fan to develop. His opponent will then fall back to the earth, covered in the strike's aura. Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus) This advanced, more destructive version of the Renge requires the opening of at least the Third Gate (Life Gate), with a correspondingly higher cost to the user. Once the third gate is open, the user can then use Ura Renge by launching the target into the air and hiting them with one arm and foot, sending the target crashing into the ground, typically killing them. When Alaude used this move, he also opened the Fourth and Fifth Gates to grant him extra strength and speed, however, this is not required to perform Ura Renge. Tsutenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg)) This is basically just a kick down from the air, where Alaude uses her marvellous strength to create a crater. Suiken (Drunken Fist) The Drunken Fist (Suiken) is an unusual style of taijutsu combat where the user takes in enough alcohol to become intoxicated (hence the name), causing them to become unpredictable and highly dangerous. Suiken is not a fighting style that one can learn or train in, nor is it a bloodline limit, but more of a natural talent that one is born with. Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) The user can emit constant beams of energy from their hands or shoot short streams, and hit even a large amount of very small targets with extremely high speed and precision.With enough skill at destroying incoming threats, or alternatively sufficient power, speed and flexibility put into a large amount of arc-shaped beams, it is also possible to create an "absolute defense" effect similar to that of Hakkeshō Kaiten. Many fans have dubbed it simply the "chakra laser" (as the beams can apparently cut through iron. Omote Renge (Front Lotus) This technique puts a lot of strain on the user's muscle fibers, and is basically a suicidal attack. Normally, humans use the power of their muscles at only about 20 percent of its full power; the brain regulates muscle usage to ensure this, since any higher and the muscles will be damaged or destroyed. The Omote Renge requires the opening of one of the inner celestial gates- the Initial Gate, which releases the brain's regulation on muscle usage. The result is a much more powerful brand of Taijutsu than normal, but at the cost of damage to the user. Konoha Senpu (Konoha Hurricane) This Jutsu is mainly a set-up one, and consists of kicking the opponent high into the air, thus leaving them vulnerable to a subsequent more powerful attack. Konoha Reppu (Leaf Gale) Using his quickness and agility, Alaude moves low to the ground and spinning kick to sweep his opponent off their feet. Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind) A spinning kick in the air, which propels the user forward. Konoha Gorikki Senpu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind) A much more powerful version of the Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwhind). Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) While the target is airborne, the user jumps in such a way as to appear below the target while following a similar trajectory through the air. Since the victim is airborne, he is in a vulnerable position to a more damaging attack such as Omote Renge. Category:Djolee5